<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona 5M: Morgana New Adventure by DSpaceZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499181">Persona 5M: Morgana New Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSpaceZ/pseuds/DSpaceZ'>DSpaceZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Adult Confidants (Persona 5), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thieves Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSpaceZ/pseuds/DSpaceZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle was over...<br/>The Phantom Thieves won...<br/>But they also lost. Morgana lost all of his friends in the battle against the false god. However, with the help of Igor and Lavenza, the game was reset, but this time not rigged in favour of the false god. Can Morgana defeat the false god once again, but with a new team?<br/>(AU where Morgana is sent to the Adult Confidant AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. NG+?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you play enough Persona 5, you are bound to write at least one fanfiction. This one is based on the Adult Confidant AU on from Scruffyturtles. I have seen many fanficts using Joker going back in time, essentially a NG+. So i decided to do something similar to that. Hopefully you will enjoy it.<br/>Here is a link to the twitter: https://twitter.com/i/events/982871512389640194</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They never stood a chance…</p><p>As they stood atop the clouds with Tokyo beneath them, the Phantom Thieves headed towards their final battle against the Holy Grail, or his true name, Yaldabaoth.</p><p>Calling it a battle was the overstatement of the century. Yaldabaoth was merely playing with them in his Holy Grail form. Back then, Morgana still held hope that they would win. When he revealed his true form, the whole team could feel its power, but only him and Futaba were truly able to actually feel its entirety. Considering Futaba emptied what was in her stomach onto the floor, you could tell the difference in power.</p><p>To give it a example, if power was like water, all of the Phantom Thief power would only fit in a water bottle, while Yaldabaoth power was an entire ocean. But this was nothing new as they always fought against impossible odds, so they stood their ground and prepared for battle, with determination in their eyes.</p><p>That determination cracked in 5 minutes when Yaldabaoth made his first move. There wasn't even time to react as a bunch of arrows of light came down from the sky and pierced Futaba inside of Necronomicon, before exploding. Her silence and nobody seeing her was all they got afterwards.</p><p>They were still determined to win, but… they never stood a chance. One by one, they fell.</p><p>Ann…</p><p>Ryuji…</p><p>Yusuke…</p><p>Makoto…</p><p>Haru…</p><p>Using the power of the seven sins, they were like toys to him. The only people remaining were Morgana and Akira.</p><p>Morgana wasn't stupid, he knew why they were the last ones to be left alive. Morgana was created by Igor in order to help Akira on his journey and help him defeat Yaldabaoth, so of course he was going to be kept alive until the end in order to show how useless it was in the end.</p><p>Akira was being played by Yaldabaoth from the beginning and if he had to guess, he was offered a deal. Obviously, Akira declined and Yaldabaoth wanted to show him the consequences of his actions.</p><p>Yaldabaoth was doing a pretty good job at it so far.</p><p>They were both on their knees, the remains of their fallen comrades standing next to them. They were still alive, but they were worn out from using too much power. They probably didn’t have enough energy to summon their Personas and if they did, it was only good enough for one last attack. As they stared at Yaldabaoth, who was charging his attack, Akira suddendly started to chuckle.</p><p>“Mona…” He said. “…thank you.”</p><p>“Joker?” Morgana answered, confused.</p><p>Akira looked up at the sky with a distant look in his eyes. “When i first came here, i wanted to do nothing but lay low. A year that i just wanted to spend alone in an attic of a stranger and go back home. Then i met Sakura-san, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Akechi, and you.” Akira said, with a smile on his face. Like he wasn’t staring at death. “I became part of your lives just as you became part of mine. Before i know it, i got the exact opposite of what i expected: that attic became my new home, the stranger became someone i could call a father and the last thing i wanted to do was to go home. When i expected this year to be something i  wanted to forget, it became something i’ll always remember. Even if we are about to fail here, i don’t regret it. Because i got to do this with you guys, my comrades, my friends.”</p><p>“J-Joker…” Morgana said with tears in his eyes. Before he could continue, Joker stood up with a bit of a struggle. He began to move forward towards the edge of the platform, standing against Yaldabaoth</p><p>“Stand with me one last time, ARSENE!!!” Akira said as he summoned his first Persona, the one that Morgana hasn’t seen in what seemed like ages.</p><p><em>“<strong>Its like i told you. We would meet again when your fate reached its conclusion.</strong>”</em> Arsène said as he appeared behind Akira.</p><p>Yaldabaoth fired his most powerful attack. As Akira screamed with a mighty roar, Arsène fired his most powerful shot, colliding with the false god attack. At first, they were at a standstill, but Yaldabaoth attack quickly began to overpower Arsène’s as its beam began to get closer and closer. It was mere inches from hitting Akira, who was using all of his willpower to fight back.</p><p>He looked back at Morgana, a warm smile on his face. “Farewell, Morgana.”</p><p>And the attack hit, covering Akira completely.</p><p>“AKIRAAAAAAAAA!!!” Morgana yelled as he raised a paw to reach him. When the attack faded, only Morgana was left standing, the area where Joker stood completely gone.</p><p><strong><em>“His foolishness was his demise.” </em></strong>The false god gloated. Morgana gritted his teeth and clenched his paws in anger. "<strong><em>This is not how you imagined this battle to end right? You were created by that fool Igor in order to aid the Trickster. But look where that got you. As you stand near your fallen comrades, drown in your own foolishness and weakness!"</em></strong></p><p>Morgana wanted to say something back, but what could he say? He was right. They were all gone because of HIS weakness. Because HE wasn't strong enough.</p><p>They all trusted him. They trusted them with healing or advice. They all cared about him. Even when he left the team in a fit of anger and jealousy, they forgave him immediately and welcomed him back like he never left. Even as they stood against the false god, he gave them hope and determination to win. But then what happened? He failed them and lead them all to their end. It was all HIS fault.</p><p>He doesn't know why and how, but he felt a spark inside him, giving him strength. So he stood back up, every fiber of his being screaming in pain, but he still stood back up, with rage in his eyes.</p><p>Yaldabaoth sighed, like a parent disappointed in their child. "<strong><em>So you still refuse to bow. At least you faced your demise with dignity. Despite that… Im still disappointed. If you had stop persisting, i could have created a perfect Utopia, one where your comrades were still alive, but-"</em></strong></p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>Morgana shouted so loud it haled through all of Tokyo. Yaldabaoth stopped his speech and saw the fury inside the cats blue eyes. Every single hair of his fur was up, full of fury, his tail twiching.</p><p>"You go on... and on... about your Utopia, about how your this all so powerful god. But... you're not! You're a treasure with a voice! You are no god. You’re just like everyone else i encountered on my journey: A PIECE OF SHIT WHO HAS GONE DRUNK WITH POWER AND THINKS HE IS ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE!!!“</p><p>Yaldabaoth didn’t even flinch, like Morgana shouts of fury was just like a toddler throwing a tantrum. <strong><em>"So you still refuse to be enlighten-."</em></strong></p><p>"I SAID SHUT UP!"</p><p>Morgana screamed, surprised he hasn’t lost his voice. He didn’t notice, but his blue eyes turned into yellow, like the ones you see on Shadows and the other Phantom Thieves before they awakened their Personas. He felt the presence of Mercurius above him. "When i was created, i had nothing! I was just wondering through the Metaverse, searching for my purpose. Along the way, i met Akira and the others. They helped me find that purpose, but along the way i found something else: a family!” Morgana said,  a tear dropping into the ground as he remembered those moments, a sad look on his face.</p><p>That sad look was quickly replaced by the same look of pure fury as he glared at Yaldabaoth with all of his strength. “But you took that away… you took everything from me! So…" Morgana channelled all that was left of his energy into a final war cry as Zorro appeared behind him alongside Mercurius</p><p>"I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"</p><p>The two Personas nodded and turned into orbs, colliding with each other. A tower of blue flames surrounded the area Morgana was in. Inside, a giant silhoette could be seen as two yellow eyes glowed.</p><p><strong><em>“What is this?” </em></strong>Yaldabaoth asked.</p><p>Morgana was too blinded by rage to know what was happening around him and even if he did, he didn’t care. He unconsciously lifted his scimitar above his head, unaware the giant figure behind him doing the same thing, a rapier in its hand.</p><p>“TURN TO DUST, YALDABAOTH!!!” With a final war cry, Morgana sliced down with his scimitar as the figure behind him did the same thing as it sliced down, cutting through the false god as if it was butter, releasing a shockwave so strong, the entire sky was cleared of the clouds.</p><p>After that attack, Yaldabaoth began to dissolve into nothingness, saying something but Morgana didn’t listen as his strength was beginning to fade after that last attack</p><p><em>Its... over…</em> Was his final thought as he collapsed into the ashes of his fallen comrades.</p><hr/><p>Blue.</p><p>That was the first thing Morgana saw when he opened his eyes. "Where am i?" He asked as he got up and took a look around. As he saw the familiar blue cells around him, he widened his eyes. "The Velvet Room?"</p><p>"That is correct, Morgana."</p><p>Morgana turned his head to the center of the room and saw Igor, sitting on his table, his large smile still there, though if one were to notice, it looked slightly smaller than usual. Next to him was Lavenza who, unlike her master, her expression definitely showed what she was feeling.</p><p>"Master Igor!" Morgana yelled. "W-What happened!? Wheres Yaldabaoth!?" He began to panic a bit, hyperventilating.</p><p>"Calm yourself, Morgana." Igor said with a calm, soothing voice. Lavenza went towards Morgana and pet his back, soothing him a bit. They both waited a bit for Morgana to calm down.</p><p>"Okay, im fine now." Morgana said.</p><p>Igor nodded. "Now, what is the last thing you recall?" He asked.</p><p>"I remember Akira being engulfed by Yaldabaoth attack and then… nothing." Morgana said, trying not to remember of Akira final moments.</p><p>"I see…" Igor said, saddened as well by the Trickster demise. "I believe congratulations are in order. The false god known as Yaldabaoth is no more."</p><p>Morgana widened his eyes. "W-What? Yaldabaoth is gone?" He asked shocked. "H-How?"</p><p>"After Akira demise, we lost all hope of victory." Lavenza answered, a sad tone as she mentioned the fallen Trickster. "But just as we began to accept our fate, we heard your anger and resolve. In front of our very eyes, you awakened a power that we never thought was possible. The power of the Third Awakening."</p><p>"Third Awakening?" Morgana asked, confused.</p><p>"Like the name suggests, it is a third Awakening to your Persona." Igor continued. "When someone decides to rebel against fate, their inner self reveals themselves and allows them to access the power of the Persona. That is the First Awakening. However, this is but a mere fraction of their true power as their rebels selves only allowed them to access this power in front of someone they were wronged by, as you have witnessed many times. When one self accepts both the good and the bad in themselves and removes the doubt from their hearts, the Personas reveal their true selves."</p><p>Morgana listened closely. Igor had a point. He never said anything, but he noticed that the Personas had some sort of broken chains flaoting around them. He never found it odd and neither did Akira, so he never brought itu p. When he awakened Mercurius, he noticed the chains were gone. He was going to bring itu p later, but they all know what happened next. "Then what about the Third Awakening?" He asked.</p><p>"Unfortunately, that is a concept even i do not know the answer to." Igor said.</p><p>"WHAT!?" Morgana yelled. "How can there be something that even you can't understand, Master Igor!?"</p><p>Igor raised his hand. "No one can know everything, Morgana. There is always something new to discover and with that, there is always room for improvement. And to clarify, the reason i do not understand is because this might be the first time anyone has ever achieved this form. For starters, Morgana, could you try and summon that power once again?"</p><p>"Uhhh, alright." Morgana said as he summoned his Persona. To his surprise, Mercurius appeared. "What?" He once again tried to summon his new Persona, but nothing changed as Mercurius was still there. "What is going on!? Why can't i use it!?"</p><p>"Hmmm, Itis just as i suspected." Igor said. "As you know Morgana, the Persona is the strength of your heart. The stronger your heart, the stronger your Persona becomes. One of these ways to strengthen your heart is to connect your heart to others. To put it in simple terms, your friends are your power."</p><p>"My friends are my power?" Morgana repeated. "B-but then why? I-I was the only one still… alive…" He tried not to think of his fallen comrades as he listened to Igor explanation.</p><p>"While friendship can be considered a form of power, there are other ways to gain power." Lavenza continued. "Rage, sadness, despair, grief… You have already encountered a Persona-user who used these same feelings as fuel."</p><p>"Akechi…" Morgana muttered as he remembered the fight against the former member, Crow. He wasn't surprised at how difficult it was to defeat him. After all, he was responsible for the mental shutdowns, so he had to be powerful in order to do it all by himself. What surprised him was that he had the same powers as Joker: being able to wield more than one Persona.</p><p>Lavenza nodded, continuing before Morgana could think further of the former member. "Yes, while the power of bonds is a great power, the negative emotions are as great, if not, more powerful depending on its origin." She said. "With the despair rage and grief from losing your comrades acting as a boost, you were able to tap into the power of the Third Awakening for a brief moment and that moment is what allowed you to achieve victory." She explained.</p><p>There were a few silent moments as Morgana looked at the ground. "…Victory?" He muttered as he clenched his paw. "VICTORY!? Just where is the victory in all of this!?"</p><p>"Morgana, i know how you must feel, but-"</p><p>"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Morgana snapped at Igor, pointing a claw at him. "All of this mess started because you two dumbasses don't know how to do your jobs! Because of your incompetence, Yaldabaoth captured you and broke Lady Lavenza in half, tricked Akira into playing a game where he was doomed to fail! And take a look outside and you'll see that he was right! Also because of your incompetence, you created me, a creature with no memories of my past, so like any normal being, i wanted to find out my origins! Akira and the others didn't hesitate to help me which, by the way, is more than i can say for you two! I only thought of them as a means to an end, but i was just fooling myself in order to not get attached! I loved those guys! They were like a family to me! But of course, when someone more competent than me shows up, i throw a hissy fit and leave the group! If i hadn't done that, i could have probably saved Haru's dad, we wouldn't have to work together with Akechi, have Akira get captured, have one of the most stressful hours of my short existence and we could have defeated Shido in a different way, possibly with Akechi! If you two morons have given me some sort of useful memories and not some messed up memory of my birth and the desire to go deep into Mementos, i could have possibly known about Yaldabaoth existence beforehand, i wouldn't have dragged the entire team into their deaths! And then you come out of nowhere and act like we should owe you everything, like this isn't your fucking fault, decide to make us go against a GOD with no help from you two which, thanks by the way, got every single one of them killed, except for me and now the entire world is fused with Mementos! So, to sum it all up, this all your fucking fault and FUCK YOU!"</p><p>Silence filled the Velvet Room as Morgana took deep breaths.</p><p>"You are correct."</p><p>"Huh?" Morgana looked at Igor, his smile gone, a sad expression on his face.</p><p>"You are correct, Morgana. It was because of me that all of this happened. I created you at the last moment before i was captured in order for you to help Trickster in defeating the false god. However, i failed to give you any proper guidance with the exception of going to the depths of the Metaverse. I believed that was enough and trusted that you were able to overcome the trials ahead, but that was just me passing on the burden to someone else. This was entirely my fault."</p><p>"Master Igor, you cannot be entirely blamed for this!" Lavenza defended her master. "You were captured, so you could have not helped them! If anyone should be blamed, it would be as i could have done more to help-"</p><p>"No, the fact that you were separated to begin with started with my capture." Igor interrupted. "This game was rigged from the very beginning. While the Trickster was able to free us in the end, i did not do anything to help in the end, believing he had enough power to defeat the false god."</p><p>"What even is the point?" Morgana said, sighing. "Even if we spent eternity lamenting ourselves, its not going to bring everyone back."</p><p>"You are correct once again, Morgana." Igor said. "Lamenting ourselves is not going to change anything. This is something that even i thought would never be necessary to use."</p><p>Lavenza widened her eyes, realizing what Igor was talking about. "Master, is that a wise choice?" She asked.</p><p>"It is the <em>only </em>choice, Lavenza." Igor said.</p><p>"Still..." Lavenza said.</p><p>"Can someone explain to me what the heck is going on?" Morgana asked, confused as to what is going on.</p><p>"By using my powers and the Velvet Room assistant, we can, in a way, turn back time." Igor answered</p><p>Morgana widened his eyes at what he heard. "T-turn back time?" He repeated, shocked. "C-Can you actually do that?"</p><p>Igor nodded. "Yes, i can."</p><p>Morgana sighed in relief, before he realized something. "T-Then that means i can see the others again!?" He asked, smiling for the first time.</p><p>Lavenza didn't look at him. "Yes… but also no."</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.</p><p>"Time is something that must never be tampered with, only as a last resort and under extreme situations." She explained. "And it is not as simple as you might think. We aren't going back in time like in those movies we have seen."</p><p>"To put it simply…" Igor continued. "…we will be resetting the universe."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"WHAT!?" Morgana yelled, jaw on the floor. "Resetting the universe!?"</p><p>Igor nodded, not fazed by Morgana shocked state. "If we were to change time by putting you on the day the Trickster arrives at Tokyo for example, you were only going to create a new branch of timeline. The other option would be to reverse the timeline instead of moving forward, move it backwards until the day you met the Trickster." He explained. "Neither of these things cannot happen. Time is like a river. It can only move forward and in only one direction. The only way to mess with time with no consequences would be to start a new one."</p><p>"I think i understand." Morgana said, crossing his paws across his chest. "But wouldn't that just create the same universe?"</p><p>"That i cannot say. It could very well be the same universe you know, with only the slightest of diferences like someone hair color changes. Or it could be a completely different one with some big changes." Igor answered</p><p>"Like if the Nazis won the war." Lavenza added.</p><p>Igor nodded. "A good example. The only ones who will know of the difference will be you, me, Lavenza and the other Velvet Room assistants."</p><p>"If that is true, could Yaldabaoth exist as well?" Morgana asked.</p><p>"Yes. As much as humanity actions may be unpredictable, their desires to be controlled by someone never change." Igor said. "However, this time we will be prepared. All you have to do is accept."</p><p>"Its not like i have anything to lose, now do i?" Morgana asked. "I'll do it."</p><p>Igor smile returned. "Very well. We shall meet again, Morgana." He said.</p><p>"This time, we will be by your side." Lavenza said as she and Igor snapped their fingers, a bright light forming between their fingers. They grew larger and larger, blinding Morgana.</p><hr/><p>When Morgana opened his eyes, he couldn't realize what he saw. He was on a train and, from what he could see through the windows, was most likely in Tokyo.</p><p>Did it work? He thought as he looked for something stating the date. It was then he realized something.</p><p>HE WAS HUMAN!</p><p><em>WHAT THE HELL!?</em> He thought as he looked at himself.</p><p>
  <strong>(Note: Just imagine Morgana Human form from Royal.)</strong>
</p><p><em><strong>"Morgana, calm down."</strong></em> Morgana heard a voice, similar to his, inside his head.</p><p><em>Mercurius?</em> He thought.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yes, its me, Morgana. Now can you stop looking like an idiot who keeps checking himself out?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Huh?</em> He thought as he looked at the other passengers who were giving him an odd look. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly as a response. The other passengers resumed what they were doing. <em>Okay, now thats dealt with, did it happen? Was time reset?</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yes. You are on the day that Akira came to Tokyo. I have a message from Igor detailing your past. Your parents were sent to work overseas. Since they think it was best for you to continue your studies in Japan, they asked for a favor from one of their childhood friends to take you in for the year. You are to head to Yongen-Jaya, where you will spend the next two years in Shujin Academy."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Huh, so the places remain the same. Do you know who im staying with?</em> Morgana asked him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yes, but i kind of want to see your reaction when you find out."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Was… was Mercurius smirking? <em>Oh god, this can't possibly end well.</em> He thought. <em>Anyway, do you know anything from this timeline?</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No, but you have a phone, so the internet might help. Just search for the most famous historical events in the world to see if they are different."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morgana took from a pocket in his jacket (HE HAS A FREAKING JACKET!) a phone and froze for a bit. <em>This is the same phone that Akira had</em>. He thought. <em>Is… are they alive in this timeline?</em> He shook his head. I can think about this later.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>From what I've gathered, this timeline is mostly the same as the original. Same presidents, same wars, same companies, everything. Is this really a different timeline?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You are going to find the answer for that soon enough."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>What is that supposed to-</em> Before he could continue his question, he crashed into someone as the phone in his hand landed on the ground along with him.</p><p>"Sorry! I wasn't looking where i was going!" He said, rubbing his head with his eyes closed. <em>Woah, is that my voice? I sound different…</em></p><p>"Its cool. Accidents happen." A male voice said, probably the person he crashed into. "At least your phone was saved."</p><p>Morgana opened his eyes and saw his phone being handed to him. "Thanks." He said as he took it, getting up.</p><p>"Are you lost? Because it seemed you were very focused in whatever you were looking at in your phone." The male said.</p><p>"Oh right. I was looking for LeBlanc, but i don't know my way around here." Morgana said.</p><p>"LeBlanc?" The male said with confusion, before realizing something. "Oh you're the guy thats going to stay with us! I can take you to LeBlanc no problem!"</p><p><em>Why does his voice sound familiar, buta t the same time different?</em> He thought as he took a good look at the person he bumped into. The first thing he noticed was the Shujin Academy uniform. Underneath it was a pink shirt. As he looked at the mans face, he saw a small goatee forming on his chin, glasses and black hair. <em>Wait a minute… there is no way…</em></p><p>The man put his hand out with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"The name's Sojiro Sakura!"</p><p>Morgana froze. <em>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!</em> He screamed in his head as Mercurius laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After having a mild panic attack, Morgana meets his new home... and he lets it all out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, one month and a half later and im back! XD<br/>Sorry it took so long, i had school coming back and i had to adjust to my new lifestyle while also writing some other stuff. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter (im too tired to read it again...)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Mercurius, please shut up before i get a freaking headache from you. I can already feel one is coming… </em>Morgana thought. Mercurius has been laughing for 5 minutes straight, ever since Sojiro introduced himself, which Morgana is stil trying to process. <em>You know, when Igor said he was resetting the timeline, i don't know what to expect, but a young Sojiro is definitely not one of them. And how did you know this beforehand anyway?</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morgana sighed. <em>Not getting anything out of him for a while.</em></p><p>"Is everything okay?" Sojiro asked.</p><p>"Huh?" Morgana said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Y-Yes, why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well, you have been scowling ever since we met." He said.</p><p>"Sorry, theres a loto f annoying background noise." Morgana said.</p><p>Sojiro smirked. "I guess its going to take you a while to get used to your new life, then?" He asked.</p><p>"You can say that again…" Morgana answered.</p><p>"Anyways, we're here." Sojiro said as they stopped in front of a café.</p><p>Morgana looked at the building with a nostalgic look. LeBlanc. His home for the last 8 months. As he took a sniff of the air, he could smell the familiar curry and coffee being brewed.</p><p><em>Nothing could ruin this moment. </em>He thought as he and Sojiro headed towards the door.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morgana eyebrow twitched. <em>Will you stop laughing!? Its not THAT funny! </em>He thought as he opened the door</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Oh but i tis! And its even more hilarious that you haven't realized it yet!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Realized what? </em>He thought as he entered LeBlanc.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Morgana, think for a second. If Sojiro is young now, who is running the shop right now?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morgana widened his eyes as he figured it out. He entered LeBlanc, the nostalgic smell of coffee and curry in the air. If Morgana wasn't in shock, he might have cried right there. But he was in shock in seeing the person in front of him, doing the crosswords on a newspaper.</p><p>"I still don't get the fun in these…" The person, who was female, said. She had orange air, had a headset around their neck</p><p><em>Oh you have got to be kidding me… </em>He thought as he looked at the adult version of Futaba.</p><p>"Oi Futaba, remember what day i tis?" Sojiro said.</p><p>Futaba looked up from her newspaper and when her eyes landed on Morgana, she widened them. "Ah crap baskets, forgot that was today." She said putting the newspaper on the counter. "So, you're little Morgana, i bet?"</p><p>"Thank you for taking me, Fu-Sakura-san." Morgana said, being as formal as he could.</p><p>"And hes a gentleman, too." Futaba said with a smirk. "But call me Futaba. People being so formal with me makes feel old."</p><p>"But you are-" Sojiro said, before receiving a karate chop to the head.</p><p>"SHUT IT, BRAT!" Futaba yelled as Sojiro massaged his head. "Anyway, let me show you where you'll live. I'll warn you: don't expect a five star hotel."</p><p><em>It can't be worse than when i first came here. </em>Morgana thought.</p><hr/><p><em>Oh god its worse. Its so much worse. </em>He thought as he saw Akira/his room. He thought Akira was lazy and didn't clean the place up, but if this was what Akira room looked like before Morgana arrived, then Akira was one hell of a cleaner!</p><p>"Sorry about the mess. Handling the shop i completely forgot about cleaning this place up. I would offer our house, but we only have two rooms and i don't think you want to share with Sojiro and while you're cute, you're not my type." Futaba said.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well tecnically you did sleep with her once, so why not try it again?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morgana eyebrow twitched. <em>That was when i was a cat and she still young, not a teenager and an adult! </em>"Its fine, i can clean it myself."</p><p>"I'll help. I don't have anything else to do." Sojiro said.</p><p>"Thanks." Morgana nodded as they got to work while Futaba went back downstairs to continue managing the shop.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A few hours later…</strong>
</p><p>Even with two people, it took a lot of time to properly clean this place or at the very least being able to sleep here without choking because of the dust.</p><p>Futaba whistled as she came up the stairs. "I should have you guys clean the place more often." She said as she looked around. "Not bad."</p><p>"Seriously Futaba, would it be hard for you to clean this place from time to time. I think i saw a movie from like 1988 named Akira…"</p><p>Suddendly, Futaba grabbed Sojiro by the arms. "Where is it!? I was looking for it for ages now!"</p><p>Sojiro chuckled. "I put them all in a bag. Here." He said as he gave her a bag filled with movies.</p><p>Futaba squealed. "I know what im going to do tonight!" She said grabbing the bag. "Hey Morgana, tomorrow we're going to see your new school. Sojiro you stay here and manage the shop while im gone…"</p><p>"Nice." Sojiro said.</p><p>"…but no girls allowed." She said with a frown.</p><p>"Dammit…" Sojiro groaned. "Well Morgana, i'll see you tomorrow." Sojiro went down the stairs leaving.</p><p>"You two seem like an odd family." Morgana said. <em>Were their ages just reversed or did something else happened?</em></p><p>He noticed Futaba slight flinch. "Yeah, well he is actually adopted, if thats what you're wondering."</p><p>Morgana raised an eyebrow. <em>Adopted? </em>He thought. "Oh? Why did you adopt him?." He asked, before he realized this Futaba didn't know him as much as the other. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."</p><p>"N-No, its fine. For some reason, i feel like i can trust you." Futaba said. "I can't tell you this without Sojiro consente, but what i can say is that i knew him before i adopted him. We kind of needed one another."</p><p>"I won't ask for any more details. Thank you for trusting me with this." Morgana said.</p><p>Futaba nodded. "Right. Im going to close up shop. While you seem like a nice kid, you probably never been to Tokyo. You should first get used to your routes to school before going out." Futaba said before leaving.</p><p>After making sure she left, Morgana sighed as she put on pyjamas and went to bed.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What a day, huh?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yep. Honestly if you told me yesterday that we were going to fight a god, fail, find out my origin and basically reset everything, i would have called an asylum.</em>
</p><p><strong><em>"Yep. Now, i believe you already</em><em> h</em><em>ave</em><em> an idea on what this world is?" </em></strong>Mercurius asked.</p><p>
  <em>While i need more proof, i think i already know what happened. I think that with my exception, everyone age was swapped. Futaba is now the caretaker and runs LeBlanc while Sojiro is being taken care of and going to Shujin.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"That raises some other questions. What happened to Sojiro parents? And does Wakaba exist in this world?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>I don't know and i don't think the others trust me enough with that information. Hell, i thought Futaba wouldn't trust me with that information and i shouldn't push my luck. </em>Morgana sighed.</p><p>"<strong><em>It seems whatever the timeline we are in, those two will always go through some hardships, won't they?"</em></strong></p><p><em>Yeah. </em>Morgana said before he started to shake slightly. <em>But…</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Morgana…"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Shes alive… </em>He thought, trying to hold it in.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Let it out , Morgana. Theres no need to hold it in anymore."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And that was his tipping point. He stuff his face into his pillow to muffle his cries and to hide his tears as he let it all out, to the point when he was finished, he was too tired to move, falling asleep.</p><hr/><p>When Morgana opened his eyes again, he felt different. No longer did he feel the bed of LeBlanc, but something harder.</p><p>"Welcome Morgana."</p><p><em>Igor? </em>He thought, getting up, taking in his surroundings. <em>Wait a minute... </em>He looked at the toilet, tub and walls and suddendly realized. <em>Im in Akira Velvet Room!</em></p><p>He quickly turned around to greet Igor with a smile, but that smile was quickly replaced by wide eyes.</p><p>"So you're finally awake, Inmate!"</p><p>"I-It seems so, Justine."</p><p>In front of him was not Lavenza, but the two wardens, Justine and Caroline. There was just one tiny little difference...</p><p>"When the fuck did you two grow up and got thicc!?" Morgana cursed, too shocked to care.</p><p>Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say as he was suddendly hit in the face with a baton, tazing him.</p><p>"Watch your mouth, Inmate!" Justine yelled out.</p><p>
  <em>I hope Akira didn't have to deal with this kind of treatment...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Persona fandom is still one im trying to understand completely. If there is anything i may have forgotten or missunderstood, tell me in the comments below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>